Nodes, such as sensors using Bluetooth Low-Energy radio, ZigBee, WiFi Low Power or alike, may be connected to the Internet and transmit measurement data to a server or other storage destination. In some instances, it would be beneficial to be able to observe the current status of nodes that are connected to the Internet and optimize certain network or radio parameters, or even one's social community, based on this status information. Especially for nodes sending measurements that change infrequently, it would not make sense to observe each measurement value. Instead, it would be considerably more efficient to set up dedicated observers in the web servers with the capability to inform when a node's measurement value has significantly changed; that is, when a predefined threshold has been exceeded.
The observed values could be used when optimizing cognitive radio parameters including channel allocation tied to a certain location, maximum available power in a gateway, power and range in a sensor node, data transmission speed of the radio interface, the time when data can be sent, and the time when the sensor nodes should only collect data (in TV White Spaces radio it might not be permissible for other nodes to use the White Spaces for data transmission at the best TV transmission time). Observed node measurement values could also be utilized for choosing the right gateway, or making a handover decision, in failure diagnostics, in security systems, or when forming optimal situational social communities based on who happens to be in physical proximity or in the same activity status (such as jogging, partying, studying, laughing, feeling sad, on holiday, or the like).